


A Check Please Mini-Fic Collection

by Yubell22



Series: Tumblr Fic Requests [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Haus Ghosts - Freeform, Meet-Cute, Multi, Royalty, Witches, formal wear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7362706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yubell22/pseuds/Yubell22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of check please short fics mostly based on tumblr prompts.  Check the chapter titles for characters/ships and situations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kent/Tater - Piggyback Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) and come check out my tumblr at ittsybittsybunny!!! Ask for your own fics :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt - "Person 1 giving Person 2 a piggyback ride."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :) and come check out my tumblr at ittsybittsybunny!!! Ask for your own fics :)

The NHL All-star game was always a fun time for Alexei. He enjoyed playing with some of the best members of the league, and the parties weren’t bad either. However, what he did not enjoy was being unceremoniously jumped on from behind.

“Dude go, you’re my getaway car,” an unknown voice said from behind his ear.

Now Alexei was a bit drunk at the moment, so it’s hard to say what he would have done sober, but something about the situation just seemed fun, so when the person prompted him again, he ran.

The wild run through the hotel halls was exhilarating, and even though he didn’t know whom he was carrying, or what they were running from, he enjoyed it.

“Alright dude, I don’t think Swoops is following me anymore. You can put me down now.”

He listened to unknown voice and leaned back for the smaller man to get off. When her turned around he almost doubled over laughing. His stowaway was apparently a red faced and out-of-breath Kent Parson.

“Why are you out of breath, you did no running?” he asked as he placed his hands on his thighs to pause and breathe himself.

“Dude, you’re tall, took a lot of effort to jump up that high. Had to get a running start,” Kent chirped back.

“Well I’m so tired now you might have to carry me back to my room. Is hard work I did.”

Kent laughed then too.

“Alright, let’s do this.”

“What?” 

“How far away is you room, I’ll carry you there.”

“You crazy, small captain, I’m too big.”

“If you tell me I can’t, I’ll just try harder.”

“Your team kill me if I break you, and you are most important player.”

“Hey, I deal with Russian giants like you all the time when I play.”

“No one like me.”

“If you say so potato man.”

“You think you are funny, but you not.”

Kent pouted at him then. Full on puppy pouted like a five year old. It was strange how this apparently adult man could keep making him want to do ridiculous things. If asked later, Alexei would once again blame the alcohol.

“Alright small captain, you can try.”

“Yes,” the other man shouted, a little too enthused by the situation. “By the way, stop calling me that.”

“Why? Is true.”

Kent rolled his eyes before turning around and motioning for him to get on. Alexei begrudgingly followed Kent’s request and attempted to climb on. For about three seconds the two of them stayed stable, much like a child trying a bike without training wheels for the first time, but as soon as Kent tried to take a step, the two inebriated men fell into a crumpled, laughing pile.

“Maybe you were right.” Kent added when they had finally calmed down from laughing.

“I’m always right small captain. You find out soon since we are friends now.”

“Oh boy, I guess I could use a friend like you,” Kent added without friendly exaggeration.

“I’m best.”

“Yeah, I think you are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)!  
> Feel free to leave comments and kudos.


	2. Haus Ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Witch bitty actually knows about the haus ghosts, but can't say anything without giving himself away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come check out my tumblr at ittsybittsybunny!!! Ask for your own fics :)

The first day Bitty had walked into the Haus, he had felt something off; however, t wasn’t entirely unusual for there to be a presence of magic about a building as old as this, so he brushed it off. Two weeks later, when he noticed Mandy and Jenny in the middle of baking, he really wished he hadn’t.

“Sweet Jesus!” he had shouted, nearly dropping the pie he had just pulled out of the oven.

Ransom, who had been sitting in the kitchen working on homework (read: unnecessary excel sheet), just looked up at him with a quirked eyebrow.

“You okay dude?”

“Just fine, I-uh, burned myself on the pie is all.”

“Oh, need ice?”

“No, I’m fine, thanks though,” he replied as he placed the pie on the windowsill to cool.

“I think I’m just going to run to the bathroom, be back in a minute.”

As Bitty bolted up the stairs, he paused to think for a moment. Where had the girls gone? Had they followed him up here? He really needed to calm down and talk to them. With a slow breathe in, Bitty moved towards the bathroom. Once he closed the bathroom door behind him; however, his peace was shattered again.

“You can see us!” two overly excitable, floating teenagers exclaimed. “No one’s ever seen us before, this is great!”

The girls paused to look at him expectantly.

“I’m a witch.”

“Those are real?!”

Bitty couldn’t stop himself from bursting out laughing then.

“Well, you’re real, so is it that strange?”

Both girls seemed to stop and think for a second, “ I guess not,” the blonde one replied. “I’m Mandy by the way, and this is my sorority sister Jenny, “ she said pointing to the dark haired girl beside her.

“We’ve been stuck here since 1993, and you’re the first person we can talk to besides each other. Sorry we’re so excited, but it’s a good day for us”

“It’s fine girls, but I have a deal for you. You make sure not to startle me like that again, and I’ll make sure to make time to talk to you. I can probably get you pie sometimes too, but that will be harder.”

“Ghosts can have pie?” both girls creamed with newfound excitement.

“Yeah,” he added with a sigh, “but it had to be the ghost of a pie that could have been… Which means I have to drop it.” 

Bitty was far from excited about ruining a perfectly good pie, but in some ways he was just making a different type. It would have to do; even if his Moomaw would probably smack him when she found out he purposely ruined a pie for a couple of ghosts.

Suddenly, a knock on the bathroom door startled him out of his thoughts and caused both sorority sisters to disappear.

“Dude, you done in there?” questioned Holster from the other side. “I heard it was pie time.”

“Yeah, I’ll be out in a sec.”

He made a move to flush the toilet and start washing his hands. Being around the Haus was about to get a lot harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)!  
> Feel free to leave comments and kudos.


	3. Nursey/Dex - Formal Wear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt - "Person 1 and Person 2 going to an event that requires formal attire."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :) and come check out my tumblr at ittsybittsybunny!!! Ask for your own fics :)

When the team had been invited to Johnson’s wedding, they had all been extremely confused. As far as they had known, Johnson had been single his entire time at Samwell, but considering he had always been part of Samwell’s 50 Most Beautiful, it seemed there was some wiggle room.

So, on August 1st, two weeks before preseason started, the entire team was preparing to attend the wedding in their best. For some, like Jack and Bitty, their outfits were well chosen in color and style, but for others, like Chowder, who had chosen to wear his Sharks sweatshirt under his suit jacket (again), their outfits were not as well prepared.

Derek; however, had no such issues. He had come fully prepared in a well fitting charcoal suit and matching tie. As far as he was concerned, he was looking sharp. So, since Bitty had requested they all meet in the Haus first so they could arrive together (read: have their outfits checked), Dex was waiting in the kitchen.

After several minutes, each team member began to make there way downstairs for Bitty’s inspection. Surprisingly enough, Bitty let Chowder keep the sweatshirt. Finally, Dex came downstairs to complete the ensemble.

Now, Derek did not consider himself to be a romantic, but when Dex came down the stairs wearing a trim black suit and red tie, Derek felt a bit like he was in a movie and this was the moment when the two future soul mates laid eyes upon each other. In reality though, he was still sitting in the mildly dilapidated Haus, which smelled faintly of beer and Bitty’s pie.

Dex must have noticed Derek staring though, because he paused at the bottom of the haus steps and raised an eyebrow.

“What,” he questioned as he began inspecting his clothing, “is there something on my shirt?”

“Uh…no,” replied Derek after a slight hesitation, “You just look good for once dude, it’s a nice change.”

“Shut up asshole,” Dex shot back with out any real malice. “I always look good.”

For once, Derek might have to actually agree with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)!  
> Feel free to leave comments and kudos.


	4. Nursey/Dex - Royalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt - "Person 1 is a member of the royal family; Person 2 is a lowly peasant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :) and come check out my tumblr at ittsybittsybunny!!! Ask for your own fics :)

William Poindexter, fisherman’s son, really hated the royal family. They got to be out and about “frolicking” through the world, while he had to work tirelessly with his family to keep themselves afloat. The worst of all; however, was the prince, Derek. The Nurse family had ruled this land for years, but he was sure there had never been a royal so utterly intolerable as him.

The prince had a habit of inadvertently making his life difficult. If Prince Derek wanted to come riding through the countryside, Dex nearly got run over by the horses. If he wanted to start performing poetry before the kingdom, Dex couldn’t sell any fish because of the crowd all going to listen to the prince. The worst was of course the time the Prince had talked to him directly.

One of the evenings when Dex was watching the sunset from fisherman’s bay, a young man had appeared next to him.

“Wow, this view is amazing.”

“Yeah,” Dex replied, confused about the stranger.

“Do you come here often?”

“Depends on who’s asking.”

The other man laughed at him then. “It’s okay dude, chill.”

Dex, who was not exactly famous for having a controlled temper, turned to snap back at the young man, only to discover upon closer inspection, that it was the prince. Prince Derek must have realized from Dex’s face that he had been recognized, because at that very moment a pained look crossed his face.

“Please don’t tell anyone I was here. I just didn’t wasn’t to be surrounded by palace guards for a while. I never get to just be, you know.”

“Yeah, I get that,” he chuckled, “I have a huge family, so I’m never alone.”

“I wish I had siblings, especially ones who were as cute as you.”

“What!” Dex practically screamed as he blushed.

“We should meet back here tomorrow,” was his only reply.

The prince took his moment of surprise to start walking back towards the path away from the water’s edge.

“What’s your name by the way?”

“William Poindexter, your highness, but my friends call me Dex.”

“Well Dex, my friends call me Nursey.”

As he watched the prince walk away he realized something. Maybe the prince wasn’t as bad as he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)!  
> Feel free to leave comments and kudos.


	5. Nursey/Dex - Royalty Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt - "Person 1 is a member of the royal family; Person 2 is a lowly peasant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :) and come check out my tumblr at ittsybittsybunny!!! Ask for your own fics :)

Ever since Prince Derek, had started appearing at the marina near Dex’s home, things had been…confusing. It’s not that the prince was necessarily annoying, or even a bad person, but he was strange. He seemed to go anywhere he wanted, completely unaware of others, but even though he was the prince, he never had guards.

Dex was beginning to wonder if all of the prince’s outings were involved in some kind of subterfuge. Did he sneak out of the palace and shirk his guards just to travel as he wished? If that was his reasoning, he was a reckless idiot, but if there were other reasons, maybe he wasn’t _quite_ as stupid as Dex thought.

Of course, if there were other reasons behind the reckless excursions, things were bound to be more complicated. Specifically, feelings were most likely to become complicated. The prince was charming, sweet, and a little arrogant, and unfortunately quickly becoming his type.

Dex’s musings about the prince were getting ridiculous. It didn’t matter that he was cute, as long as he was a prince and Dex was a peasant, nothing could ever work out. Plus, it was starting to affect his work. Even his father had commented about how Dex was more distracted than usual.

There was just too much for him to be doing. He needed to look after his family; he needed to work. Nursey needed to be a prince. Their future interests would never align no matter how wonderful his daydreams were.

However, one evening, the prince appeared later than usual.

“I’m sorry I took so long to get here this evening.”

“Oh, it fine, I hadn’t even noticed you’d been coming on a schedule,” Dex lied easily.

The prince blushed lightly, “Yes, Thursdays at dusk. You must have noticed by now.”

“Well, if that’s true, then why were you late today?”

“My guards have become aware of my schedule, even if you haven’t.”

“Isn’t dangerous for you to leave them so often. Surely anyone could follow a pattern like that and harm you.”

“Some things are worth the risk.”

“Seeing the water can’t be that relaxing.”

“No, but there are other perks.”  
“Oh,” Dex questioned with growing interest.

“Yeah,” Nursey replied. 

He looked over at Dex then, eyes glowing slightly in the reflection of the water. Suddenly, the world felt quiet as they sat watching, waiting. Dex was the one who decided to make the move. 

“If you’re serious about this, if this isn’t a prince trying to take advantage, kiss me. If not, please don’t come back here again. I couldn’t handle it.”

The prince’s eyes winded in surprise at the frank comment, but he was not deterred.

“Let me kiss you then, “ he replied.

And they did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)!  
> Feel free to leave comments and kudos.


	6. Nursey/Dex - Quick, Kiss Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt - "8d. My friend dragged me to this party and I just saw my ex – quick make out with me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :) and come check out my tumblr at ittsybittsybunny!!! Ask for your own fics :)

“Why did we have to come here again?” Nursey asked with a groan.

“Oh come one Nurse, too chicken to crash a lacrosse bro party?” Dex chirped back.

“Come on man, you know that’s not it. Ransom and Holster have made us do this like 8 times already.”

“So then why are you being weird about this?” 

“I’m not being weird!” 

“Dude, you are totally being weird.”

“No I’m not.”

“Yes, you definitely are.”

“Hey,” a random voice interrupted from behind them, “are you two okay?”

“We’re fine,” They both shot back.

“Okay,” the stranger replied, backing away slowly with a beer in hand, “sorry I asked.”

Both Nursey and Dex calmed then, their previous fight disappearing with the stranger.

“Wanna dance or something,” Dex finally said after a few minutes.

“Yeah, we have nothing better to do,” Nursey answered with a shrug.

The two of them walked into the adjacent room full of people and loud music. Sound was everywhere, and with so many people around, they doubted the lax bros would spot them. Even if they did, they were technically supposed to be causing a general disturbance anyway, or at least, that’s what Ransom and Holster had intended for them to do.

After they reached the dance floor, the two of them squeezed into a fairly empty area and began to move to a nameless beat. It was nice, music pumping and people surrounding them, and for once, they weren’t fighting about something, so Nursey counted that as a win. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he noticed something familiar, or rather, he noticed someone familiar.

There, by the door they had just walked through, was his ex-boyfriend Alex. 

“Dex, this is going to sound really weird, but I need you to kiss me.”  
“What the fuck man, why would I do that?” Dex bellowed over the music.

“Dex, seriously just do it, I promise I’ll explain later.” Without another thought, Nursey surged forward and pulled Dex towards him and into a kiss

Dex stiffened the moment their lips touched, but after a few seconds, he relaxed and molded himself towards Nursey. Nursey brought his hands up and into Dex’s hair as they continued to make out. It was kind of nice actually, in the way kissing is always pleasant, but also, Dex was a really good kisser.

He didn’t have the problem so many people had, where every time they kiss they get caught in the same washing machine style method. No, Dex kissed like each movement had a purpose. Nursey was really starting to get into it, when Dex finally pulled away breathing heavily.

“We should go back to my dorm.” Dex said in Nursey’s ear.

“Yeah, that’s a really good idea. Best one you’ve ever had I think.”

Dex smirked and rolled his eyes as he grabbed Nursey’s hand and dragged them towards the door. Ransom and Holster would have to handle whatever they were planning on their own. As they half-sprinted towards the dorms, Dex stopped abruptly and turned back towards him.

“Why did we have to kiss?”

“Oh…uhh…” Nursey stammered, “My ex walked in.”

“Did I kiss better than him?” Dex asked with a wink.

“Definitely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)!  
> Feel free to leave comments and kudos.


	7. Kent/Tater - The Train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Fic - 95. There’s a long ass train and we’ve been waiting for it to pass for twenty minutes and you’re leaning out of the window of your car yelling at it so I’ll make some polite conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt "95. There’s a long ass train and we’ve been waiting for it to pass for twenty minutes and you’re leaning out of the window of your car yelling at it so I’ll make some polite conversation."  
> \-----  
> Check me out on tumblr - Ittsybittsybunny

95\. There’s a long ass train and we’ve been waiting for it to pass for twenty minutes and you’re leaning out of the window of your car yelling at it so I’ll make some polite conversation.  
\-----

“Hi. – Yes, you, you in nice car screaming head off,” Alexei began, “You should calm down. Not good for cute face to get lines.”

“Dude,” the blonde man said as he attempted to angle his head back to get a better look at Alexei, “how can I be cute? You can’t even see me from back there.”

“Can see in mirror since we’ve been waiting here so long. Cute face, even if bigger than mirror makes it appear.” Alexei smiled.

The man in front of him scowled as he leaned out the window, brows knitting together in confusion. “Was that supposed to be a joke…?”

Alexei let out a massive peal of laughter. “Yes, is joke. Words on mirror say things are bigger than they appear. So, since you look so tiny in mirror, must be much huge. Is funny, no?”

“No, it’s not,” the other man laughed back, a grin breaking out across his face. “It’s a nice try though, makes me think of some of the terrible chirps my team has tried to come up with over the years. Honestly, not the worst one I’ve ever heard.”

“Ahhh…train must make it hard for you to hear then. Was best joke.”

“If you say so,” the man replied, still smiling.

After a moment, their conversation dropped off into an oddly comfortable silence. Then, before they could continue, the last car of the longest train Alexei had ever seen passed by.

“Train is gone,” Alexei said.

“Yeah it is.”

“Yelled so much and now you not speed away, surprising, friend.”

“Kent.”

“What,” Alexei questioned at the sudden reply.

“My name’s Kent, and since we can finally go somewhere, how about you go get a drink with me.”

“Drink might be nice. Can see how small you actually are,” Alexei chirped.

“Hey, I thought we were done with that,” Kent scoffed in mock outrage.

“No, is just beginning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for liking and commenting!


	8. Kent/Tater - The Spy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tater is sent to spy on the enemy captain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt - "38. Person 1 is hired to spy on Person 2."  
> \-----  
> Come check me out on tumblr @ Ittsybittsybunny

\-----  
“Yes, Snowy, he just sitting there,” Alexei replied indignantly, “I promise. Sitting with beer, not drinking it, and doing nothing. – No, nothing, I’m swearing Snowy. Why you not believe in me. I can defend in game, can be spy to. Not so different.”

Silence drifted down the line as Alexei continued to peer under his hat brim from his place across the bar. Snowy had charged him with keeping eyes on Parson so long as he was in the same city as Jack. Alexei wasn’t entirely sure why this was so important, since no one ever seemed to tell him anything anymore.

Just one time you get caught speaking a bit too loudly when drunk, and everyone thinks you’re a blabbermouth. Albeit, it was about one of the former rookies proposing to his girlfriend with her in the room, but it wasn’t that bad. She did say yes in the end.

So, when he was asked to spy and given no other information, Alexei assumed whatever the reason, it must be important. Plus, Snowy would have bullied him into doing it either way. Goalies must be pleased.

“Snowy…you still there?”

“No Tater Tot, I ran away to Russia without you while we were talking.”

“Not need to be so rude. I’m doing you favor.”

“Whatever Tater. Just tell me if he does anything.”

“Oka--” the phone cut off before Alexei could finish answering fully. “Why must goalies be so strange,” He wondered aloud.

“Don’t know man. They’re probably up there with 8ft tall Russian defenseman who aren’t exactly good at blending in,” a voice called out from beside him.

Alexei looked up immediately to find himself face to face with none other than the target himself, Kent Parson. Startled, he blustered out, “6 feet 4, not 8 feet. No one is 8 feet tall. Is ridiculous.”

Kent let out a breathy laugh as he stood, hand in his pockets, just to the side of Alexei’s booth. “Gonna let me sit down man, or is your height taking up the whole booth?”

“Why you want to sit?”

“Why wouldn’t I want to sit next to the guy who’s been checking me out all night?” Kent questioned with a quirked eyebrow.

Alexei jolted back sharply, eyes wide. “I’m not checking you out – watching is all. Snowy made me.”

“Riiight – your goalie made you look at me like that all night. There’s a difference between spying and ogling my friend. It’s a fine line, but you definitely crossed it.”

“I not crossing anything. Just keeping watch for what you do,” Alexei huffed back.

“Dude the line was crossed. I know it, you know it, that random lady over there knows it, “ Kent added with a sweeping gesture of his hand. “So, I was just thinking, if you’re so interested in checking me out, we should go somewhere less…public.”

“You want me to go somewhere private…with you?” 

“I can make it worth your while. It’s not every day I offer to drop to my knees for someone. You should consider yourself lucky to asked to have the full Parson experience.”

If Alexei had been drinking at that moment, he was sure he would have spluttered liquid over everything. “You want…what?!”

“You, me, my hotel room…rip the sheets off the bed and get sticky.” Kent replied, eyebrows waggling.

“You’re messing with me. This some kind of joke that Snowy and guys put you up to!” Alexei exclaimed, eyes searching for familiar faces around the bar.

“Hey, Alexei, that your name right.” Alexei nodded as Kent’s voice lowered and he brought a hand to rest gently on Alexei’s shoulder. “Are you okay? I didn’t mean to freak you. God…I’m sorry. I just saw you and thought Jack had something to do with this, and now you look so scared. Sorry, I’ll just go.”

As Kent made a move to turn back towards the entrance of the bar, Alexei grabbed his wrist. “If you want, I can buy you drink. You get company, and I get to watch you like Snowy say. Good deal for both of us. I did not mean to make you feel so sad. Just, surprised is all.”

Kent’s eyes widened as he stared at Alexei, and then down to his wrist, where Alexei’s hand was still gripping lightly. “I…” he paused for a moment, “yeah, a drink would be nice.”

Alexei smiled as the shorter man plopped into the booth across from him, smiling lightly. “Is good you decide to stay. Can’t get number otherwise.”

Now it was Kent’s turn to splutter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for liking and commenting :)


	9. Nursey/Dex - The Writer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nursey writes, Dex reviews...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt, "64. Best selling author/harsh literary critic."  
> \-----  
> Come check out my tumblr at ittsybittsybunny!!! Ask for your own fics :)

\----  
“What the fuck man! What the fuck?!” 

William Poindexter shot up from his desk where he had previously been staring half mindlessly at a blank word document that should have been his latest review. From across the room a tall, handsome man waving a newspaper in hand was storming towards Dex. He was absolutely fuming as he stormed closer and closer, but Dex had dealt with his type before.

There were always people who saw his work as too harsh or unflattering, and, to be fair, there were times when he was ruthless in his critiques. However, just because he was hard on writers didn’t mean he constantly deserved to be berated like this. He was a writer himself after all. 

Just because he worked in an office, as a journalist didn’t mean he wasn’t a real writer like so many of them claimed. All these new age, hipster writers were always patronizing him and his reviews all because their idea of what “real” writing was differed from his. Dex was a real writer; realer than half of the idiots whose books got passed across his desk.

Some of the works he’d reviewed over the years were downright terrible. Everyone wanted to be the next Stephen King or J.K. Rowling, but so many of them fell short. They wanted fame and billions of dollars, but they didn’t have the skill to back it up. This man, now standing in front of him was just like all the others.

“Do you know who I am,” the man questioned through gritted teeth.

“I really don’t care honestly,” Dex replied.

“Well you should care. You called me ‘uninspired, cliché, and remarkably dull.’ Who says something like that?” the man continued.

“Well I did apparently,” Dex answered, quirking an eyebrow.

The man brought a hand to his forehead, rubbing harshly as he stared forward. “Every other book I’ve written you’ve praised. I just don’t understand how you could do something like this. You were my favorite reviewer. I don’t know how you did it, but you always managed to know exactly what motivated me to write, why my characters acted as they did. You understood me so well. Why…just why?”

Dex was suddenly perplexed. He had expected the usual run around of complaints, but this was new. No one had ever come in and yelled at him for changing his opinions about them. In fact, he didn’t usually stop liking a writer so drastically as this man claimed. 

As he stared back at the man’s questioning eyes, he had a spark of realization. “You’re Derek Nurse.”

“Oh, so now you remember me,” Derek laughed darkly. “Your words finally spark a memory or was it something else?”

“Your face actually.” 

“What...”

“Your face. I remember it from the author’s page of your books. Derek Nurse, 28 years old, bestselling author and a prodigy of modern work. You attended Samwell University and now live with your dog Max in an apartment in Brookline.” Dex said, slightly starstruck. 

It wasn’t everyday that your favorite author, your writing crush, walked into your office.

“So you do know who I am. Then, would you care to explain to me why you went from raving reviews to scathing in a matter of months?” 

“I didn’t. I love all of your books. In fact, I love them so much that I’m actually having trouble writing my latest review about your new book. I’ve been sitting at my desk for the last hour trying to narrow down my praise.” Dex was now more confused than ever.

“I don’t understand,” Derek began, “If you haven’t written the review yet, then what was in yesterday’s paper?”

“Yesterday’s paper…” Dex thought aloud, “That should have been my review of Midnight Run, it’s another vampire, werewolf romance disguised as adventure, novel. It’s terrible. They just keep printing those things on Twilight’s coattails, hoping to bleed the money out of it. I can’t wait for that industry to dry up.”

“Ok,” Derek added, obviously unsure of what to do now that his anger had been dissolved. They were both standing too close and too aggressively for a conversation like this.

“Here,” Dex said, “Why don’t you sit down and we can figure this out.”

“Yeah…I—yeah…” Derek paused for a moment before placing a copy of the previous days paper between them.

Dex glanced back up at Derek, wondering how his day had ended up going like this. He took a moment to peruse the paper before immediately realizing the issue. “Right here,” he punctuated with a slap of his hand across the paper, “they misprinted the article. Instead of saying this was my review of Midnight Run, and next review would be your book, they swapped the titles. It’s my editor’s fault this happened. I’m so sorry.”

“Oh thank god. I really thought you hated it.” Derek sighed.

“I’ll get this corrected immediately. Hopefully I can even get my editor to emphasize the problem so people don’t believe the bad press.”

“So you really liked it then,” Derek asked, hopeful.

“Of course, you’re an incredible writer. I’m truly sorry I made you question that.” Dex replied earnestly.

Derek smiled back at him.

“Why don’t I take you out for coffee or dinner sometime, to make up for this.” 

“I would love that William, that would be great.” Derek said.

“Dex. That’s what everyone here calls me.”

“Okay then Dex, you can call me Nursey – its what my friends call me.”

“Are we friends then?” Dex asked.

“It feels like we are.”

“Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)!  
> Feel free to leave comments and kudos.


	10. Nursey/Dex - The Printer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the printer breaks and a hot guy fixes it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt, "157. You’re the only other person in the room when I break the printer and I’m panicking."  
> \-----  
> P.S. - Come check me out on tumblr @ Ittsybittsybunny

\-----  
Nursey heard the telltale sign of doom the moment he clicked the printer. High and screeching, the entire thing seemed to be spasming like he had opened the gates of hell when all he had wanted was to print a paper for class. It was just his luck that this would happen to him.

“Hey dude, what the hell did you do?” A voice called from behind him.

“Oh thank god,” Nursey gasped, “I have no idea what’s going on. Can you help me?” Nursey was sure he must look so pitiful at the moment, but her just didn’t care. Pride went out the window when you only had 20 minutes until your next class and a midterm to turn in.

“Here,” the other boy said, pushing him aside to take a look at the machine.

“I’m shit with tech stuff, so any help would be great,” Nursey said as he watched the boy take in the scene. Nursey wasn’t sure that he had ever seen him around campus before. He was sure he would have noticed someone that tall with that much red hair. His freckles were kind of cute too, but that wasn’t really the point.

The guy seemed to largely ignore Nursey as he poked and prodded around. Then with triumphant “aha,” he pulled a mangled piece of paper from within the printer’s mechanical depths. 

“It was just a jam, dude. Should work just fine now.”

“Thank you so much. My life would have totally sucked if you hadn’t come along. Just think “failed miderm” and you might understand my plight.” “Hey,” he added, how about I buy you a coffee or something to say thank you?”

“Oh, it’s no big deal really,” the red head replied.

“No, I mean it. Here’s my number,” Nursey said, scribbling it out on a scrap of paper. “Just text me whenever and we can go to Annie’s or something.” 

“Sounds like a date,” the other boy smiled.

Nursey blanched. “I mean no – I wasn’t trying to…pull you or anything. I just wanted to say thank you. Though…if you wanted to make it a date, I wouldn’t mind.”

“Alright, I’m free after 3:00, I’ll text you and we can see what happens.”

“Yeah…”

“See ya man,” he called back.  
\-----  
Unknown Number: Hey, it’s Dex from the printing room. How does 3:30 @ Annie’s sound?  
Me: Sounds good…see you then! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for liking and commenting :)!


	11. Hate or Something - Nursey_Dex

58\. Person 1 and Person 2 are supposed to hate each other  
\-----  
When Nursey started attending Samwell he discovered that he already knew one person, Shitty from the hockey team. However, unlike back at Andover where the other boy had been incredibly (and possibly even overly) friendly, here at Samwell, Shitty was…well…he was frankly rude. Every time Nursey tried to talk to him, Shitty did his best to ignore him, especially when he was with his friends. Nursey had tried asking the other members of the lacrosse team about it, but just one mention of anyone on the hockey team seemed to send them into a rant.

They really hated the hockey team, and apparently, he was supposed to hate them too. It was easy to hate them at first, primarily because Shitty was so thoroughly being a dick and ignoring him any chance he got. Plus, the hockey team seemed to really enjoy making their lives miserable with prank after prank after prank. Honestly, Nursey was done.

Well, that was until he met Dex.

Dex was rude, argumentative, and contradicted everything Nursey said, but the two had to cooperate for three hours every week in their shared Chem 115 class, which was an unfortunate Samwell requirement. So, every Tuesday from 12 to 3, Nursey put up with Dex being a jerk, at least until they had to start doing their final lab report. Then everything got worse…

Not only would they have to see each other for three grueling hours that week, but now Nursey was forced to spend time outside of class staring at the obnoxious redhead’s annoying face. He was screwed.

At least Dex had agreed to meet at Annie’s to work, so the day wouldn’t be a total loss. A large cappuccino was bound to make everything better, even a member of ….the hockey team.

“So,” Dex began as they sat at a small table in the back of the café, “did you actually understand anything from the last lecture?”

“No,” Nursey replied with a noise caught somewhere between a groan and a laugh. “I never understand anything Dr. Porter says. He starts talking and I just zone out. It’s impossible to pay attention.”

“At least he posts the slides online.”

“I wish they actually helped though,” Nursey huffed back.

They both sat in silence for a moment, drinking coffee and trying to avoid both their project and actually talking to each other. Finally, Dex broke the silence.

“You know you’re friends are dicks right. Like some of the shit I’ve heard them say…It’s not okay how they talk about us.”

“Hey, what the fuck are you talking about dude,” Nursey shot back, “You guys are the ones who always prank our house and shit. I don’t see why I’m getting blamed for this.”

“I’m not blaming you dude,” Dex sighed. “I know we do shit to you guys too, but like, it’s nothing like what it feels like to hear what you guys say.”

“What do you mean, man. I don’t know what you’re talking about. The only shit we say about you is directly related to you trashing our house and crashing our parties all the time.”

“Dude, seriously. You honestly don’t think I’ve heard some of the shit that Chad dude says?”

“Fuck,” Nursey began, “You can’t listen to a single thing Chad says. He’s a fucking dick, that’s for sure. I can barely put up with him half the time.”

“But you put up with him.” Dex added, glaring. 

“I – “ Nursey tried.

“No, I don’t want to hear it. The shit he says about my friends is not okay.”

“What do you expect me to do, okay? They’re the only friends I have around here. I can tell Chad off all I want, but all that’s going to happen is me probably getting kicked off the team when coach finds out that I’m apparently fucking with the unity in the team, or some bullshit like that.”

“Well, maybe don’t hang out with them as much or something then,” Dex said, shrugging.

“Oh jeez, thanks. You’re such a big help,” Nursey replied. “Maybe I should try being friends with you then,” he laughed.

“Well maybe you should.”

“Is that a request?” Nursey questioned, eyebrow quirking.

“Let’s just finish this project alright.”

“Okay….best friend.”

“Shut up asshole.”

They both laughed as they started to work on their project once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)!  
> Feel free to leave comments and kudos.


End file.
